


【锤基，范基】Into Darkness

by VVVera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 双性基, 霜巨人基, 黑化锤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 诸神黄昏之后Thor和Loki已经结婚，在遭遇灭霸袭击后，只剩Thor一个人活了下来。打败灭霸后的Thor选择使用宇宙魔方回到自己被流放后的阿斯加德……





	【锤基，范基】Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 诸神黄昏之后Thor和Loki已经结婚，在遭遇灭霸袭击后，只剩Thor一个人活了下来。打败灭霸后的Thor选择使用宇宙魔方回到自己被流放后的阿斯加德……

Thor从未感觉到如此畅快。在经历过一系列变故之后，他还能笑出来。  
终于，他回来了，梦里的阿斯加德。这时候的自己野蛮粗鲁，冲动易怒，甚至拒绝了Loki，既然如此，那就让他呆在中庭跟Jane耳鬓厮磨好了。Loki，他的弟弟，未来会在登基大典上成为他的王后，和他直到去了英灵殿也不会分离。

众神之父已陷入沉睡，神后将阿斯加德交给了Loki，但他没想过Thor会这么快回来。可他是Thor吗？没有了他引以为傲的雷神之锤，没了耀眼的金色长发，就连那双蔚蓝的眼睛也被棕色代替了一只，那里的皮肤还有一道伤疤……  
“I miss you，Brother.”  
Loki听到Thor这样说，他走下王座，这的确是Thor，那个愚蠢的笑容只有在他脸上才会出现。

Loki不知道发生了什么？等到反应过来，他已经被Thor带到自己的寝宫里。  
“我可以解释，如果你想知道我为什么会掌权？”Loki有些紧张，毕竟自从他坐上王位后，质疑的声音也不少。  
Thor冲着Loki笑了笑，一把揽过他搂在怀里，亲了亲Loki露在外头的耳朵，“我知道，我都知道，你一直比我适合管理阿斯加德，我的Loki一直都很厉害……”  
Loki僵直着身体，他不知道Thor究竟在中庭发生了什么事，另外还有他对自己的亲密举动，当初明明连要个吻都被Thor当作玩笑过去了。  
Loki现在只想糊弄过去，他能感觉到Thor对自己的欲望，Loki推开Thor，忽略掉雷神受伤的表情，“Brother，这一点都不好笑，既然你已经回来了，就早点休息吧，明天去见见父亲和母亲……晚安哥哥，真高兴你能回来。”  
Thor盯着Loki，他换上了那个欺骗自己的笑，邪神的微笑，他没忘记这次如果自己没回来，Loki就会召唤出毁灭者来杀了自己。  
Loki曾想让他死！  
Thor双眼通红，他恨这个眼神这个笑容，每次都让他以为自己失去了他。  
Thor一把扯过Loki，给他双手带上抑制魔法的手铐，将Loki吊在寝宫天台的栏杆外。Loki不可置信的看着Thor，他只能努力抱住栏杆不让自己掉下去，虽然不会摔死，但是骨折是肯定的了。  
“Brother，please.”  
就像当初在彩虹桥上一样，Thor看到Loki挂在桥上，于是就伸手去拉他，结果却是个幻像，而真正的Loki自己却没能抓住，以至于到后来……  
没时间让Thor伤春悲秋，他蹲在Loki面前，抚摸着这张充满泪痕的脸，每每在他身下情动，都会满脸泪痕。两张脸重合在一起，Thor有些头疼，“Loki，你可以牢牢抓住了……”

Loki正想要开骂，却看见Thor解开了自己的裤子，粗大的阴茎弹了出来。Loki张大眼睛看着Thor向他靠近，将他坚硬的阴茎对上了自己的嘴唇。Loki下意识别过头去，Thor就在他脖子上安了一条链子，Loki无法转动脖子，只能随着Thor的牵引碰到了Thor的阴茎。  
Thor满意的看着Loki通红的脸，捏着Loki的下巴将自己的插进Loki的嘴里。  
“嗯……Loki，快动动你的银舌头……”  
Loki被Thor塞得满满的，口水和眼泪不住的流出，他想咬掉Thor，他的眼里全部是遭受侮辱的愤怒，从没人敢这样说他的银舌头是这样用的。  
而显然Thor发现了Loki的想法，“Loki，你不会想这样做的，别忘了你现在很危险。”  
没错，现在Loki出于下风，Thor可能一气之下就会把他推下去。Loki只好忍住想要咬断Thor的想法，改用嘴唇包住牙齿，好让Thor在他嘴里进出。  
Loki被自己的口水和Thor的前液呛得直反胃，Thor反倒一脸享受的进进出出，他依旧托住Loki的脖子，曾经两个人如此亲密的动作，现在反倒让Loki感到厌恶。Thor时不时低下头看着Loki，眼底充满温柔，就好像两个人是相守千年的爱侣，就好像刚刚将他吊在外头的是另一个人。

“Loki……Loki……你的嘴果然是最棒的……”Thor舒服的仰起头，另一只手抓住Loki的头发用力拉扯，加快了进出的速度，直到射在了Loki的嘴里。  
Thor在拔出来的同时将Loki拉了上来，Loki的双腿瘫软，整个人挂在了Thor的身上，嘴里的精液也流了出来。Thor看得出神，成为王后的Loki可从来不让自己的精液沾到他的其他地方。  
Thor忘情的吻着Loki，将他嘴角的精液再次送回Loki的嘴里。Thor眷恋着Loki的温暖，他想要更多，更多……而且他也这么做了，他抱着Loki回到卧室，脱掉了Loki身上的衣服，未曾掉下过彩虹桥的Loki身上没有一丝瑕疵，洁白光滑，像是精心打磨过的一块美玉，Thor等不及去品尝自己的弟弟，他还没见识过那些可怕的力量，他只是个喜欢恶作剧，想要和他平起平坐的小王子。

Loki的手铐被固定在了头上，他现在只希望自己可以将Thor的理智拉回来，“哥哥，别这样做，求你了，我保证我再也不对你恶作剧了还不行吗？我把……我把冈尼尔给你，明天……明天我就去和母亲说！”  
Thor对Loki的话充耳不闻，自顾自地脱掉了铠甲，附身去亲吻Loki的胸膛，“Th……Thor，我是你弟弟！你疯了吗？”Loki嘶吼着，他不想，至少现在不想，让Thor这样不明不白的占有自己。  
“弟弟？Loki，是的，我一直视你为我的亲兄弟，可是，我们不是，我的兄弟不会是霜巨人的，Loki……”  
Thor的声音有些压制，他的确再次硬了起来，并且正一点点的向下，到达Loki的私密之地。  
Loki曾经怀疑过自己为何在成年之后变成了双性，他连成年礼都没有完成，直到跟着Thor去了约顿海姆，直到他触碰了远古冬棺，直到他质问了Odin……可是，Thor怎么会知道？

“我……啊！”  
Thor吻住了Loki的阴唇，陌生的触感让Loki惊呼，Thor的嘴唇吻过Loki，舌头扫过他的阴蒂，Loki感觉到自己下身开始湿润，温热的液体从他的小穴中流了出来，Loki咬住嘴唇让自己不要像个妓女一样的呻吟出声。Thor继续用他的舌头戳刺Loki的小穴，曾经他也幻想过Loki孕育着他们的子嗣。  
Thor听不到Loki的声音，抬头看过去才发现他正拼命咬着嘴唇，Thor怕Loki伤到自己，干脆幻化出口枷让他不要再难为自己的嘴唇了。  
Thor忍着欲望，艰难的为Loki做着扩张，这是Loki的第一次了，没有任何人的阻碍。第一次的进入的确十分困难，Loki的紧致让Thor喟叹，Loki皱着眉紧闭着双眼，Thor将他抱在怀里，一遍一遍地抚摸着Loki的头发，在他耳边说“不怕，很快就好”。

两人拥在一起，用彼此的体温温暖了Loki身上的枷锁，冰冷的刑具有了温度，但两个的心是多么的空荡和寒冷。  
直到Thor射在了Loki体内，Thor撤去了Loki的束缚，而他的弟弟还在高潮的余韵中，任由他搂在怀里亲吻。

雷神回来的消息很快从神后那里传开，Frigga也察觉到了Thor的不同，但是该怎么说，站在她面前的Thor更加成熟稳重，现在的阿斯加德如多事之秋，她只愿Thor和Loki能在Odin沉睡期间守护好九界的和平。  
曾经的好友正和Thor勾肩搭背诉说的思念，不得不说Thor想念这个，他见到了已经去世的父母，还有自己的朋友们，他会在此改变未来的结局，守护好自己的一切。

“唔……Thor，Thor放开我！”  
雷神的寝殿中再一次发出呻吟和交合的声音，Thor一次次的把Loki压在身下索取，将自己滚烫的精液射进Loki的子宫里。  
Loki不再向第一次那样害怕和生涩，他感觉自己血液内霜巨人的天性被Thor激发，他爱Thor操他的感觉，要说个不恰当的比较，简直比坐在那个冷冰冰的王位上还要让Loki觉得刺激。  
他们有时在Thor的寝宫里，有时在Loki的，Thor曾经要求过在王座上来一发，不过被Loki拒绝了，应该说Loki拒绝了除两人寝宫以外的一切地方，不为别的，小王子担心他和Thor的事情被人看到。

Loki还是觉得Thor像是两个人，一个Thor像从前一样对他温柔，愿意接受他所做的一切，另一个Thor则是那个暴力的，眼底充满着怒火，甚至会咬破他的舌头。  
Thor把Loki曾经对他的欺骗全部都报复在了现在这个弟弟的身上。他无法控制，每当Loki说想要离开他的这些话的时候，他变得越发冷血。

奇怪Thor的不止Loki一个，还有Fandral，那位唯一一个对Loki温柔的仙宫勇士，也可能是因为他对谁都很温柔吧。  
没人知道Fandral对Loki感情，他们说他是谎言之神，他说他只是年龄小，他们说他是告密者，害得Thor被众神之父流放，他说他此举是救了他们……  
Fandral为人风流，但也长情，还记得小时候他对Thor说将来自己要娶Loki，却被大王子推到在地说Loki是他的。众人都以为这只是儿时孩童的玩笑，就连Thor都忘了自己说过这样的话，只有Fandral，那位处处留情的勇士，在心里的一处净地，放着自己纯洁的初恋。

Thor显然发现了Fandral的情绪，回想起来，自己从前也见到过Fandral看Loki的眼神，只不过粗神经的自己没有在意过。  
如邪神一般的笑容出现在了Thor脸上。  
今晚Thor早早离席去找Loki，此时的小王子躲在自己的寝宫里看书，他的身上留着Thor的痕迹，前后两个穴口被Thor操得红肿，使他坐立难安。

Thor推开Loki寝宫的大门就看到这一幕，小王子拿着书在柔软的沙发上扭来扭去，像条小蛇一样。  
Thor抽走了Loki手里的书，把Loki拉到身边亲吻，原本只是一个普通的接触，他们在四下无人的时候也会亲吻，可是今晚Thor似乎不想疼惜Loki，撕咬着Loki的嘴唇让他疼得喊出声来，一把扯开Loki睡袍撕个粉碎，从背后环抱住Loki。  
Loki被Thor冰凉的铠甲激得哆嗦，Thor将手指插进Loki的嘴里搅和，等到足够湿润移到Loki身下，去揉捻他充血的阴蒂，Loki已经被Thor操得敏感多汁，很顺利地插进两根手指，Thor吻着Loki的脖颈和后背，手指一下一下的戳刺，被情欲浸染的Loki闭着眼睛享受着Thor的抚慰，丝毫没有注意到Thor留着一道门缝。

Fandral收到侍卫交给他的信，是Loki给他的，这让Fandral喜不自胜，完全没有多想这会是个圈套。  
等到Fandral按时到达Loki的寝宫时，他就从门缝中看到了全裸的Loki和，在他身后的Thor。Fandral只觉得自己呼吸困难，他有些不知所措，他想要离开，反而被一股力量带进了寝宫里。  
Loki被突然冲进来的Fandral吓了一跳，在被Thor用手指操的同时射了出来。Loki撞上了Fandral惊讶的眼神，他想别过头去，却被Thor强行板正。  
“Fandral，你还不知道吧？我这个弟弟，可是个霜巨人，你想不想拥有自己的孩子？”Thor冷漠的声音从Loki背后发出，Fandral这时才明白是Thor引他过来，而那个对Loki充满占有欲的Thor怎么会让他觊觎他的弟弟。

“Thor……兄弟，这可不好笑，我……我先走了……”Fandral只想离开这个尴尬的境地。  
“啊……嗯……”Loki的呻吟声就在他的背后，Thor将自己的阴茎释放出来，对着Loki的小穴操了进去。  
“啊，Fandral，Loki的里边又湿又软，你真的不想试试吗？”Thor的声音引着Fandral转身，他亲吻着Loki的耳朵，“Loki，你想不想？嗯？让我和Fandral一起，填满你身上的洞？”

也许是内心想要受到关注的渴望，也许是受Thor刺激到情欲，Loki向Fandral伸出了手，Fandral迟疑了一下，最终还是握紧了Loki的手，搂住Loki吻上了那个朝思暮想的嘴唇。  
Thor还在身后卖力的操弄着Loki的小穴，高亢的呻吟声流入Fandral的嘴里变成闷哼，Thor带着Loki的手褪下了Fandral的衣服，让Loki握住了Fandral的阴茎套弄着。  
勇士在小王子微凉的手下变得越发坚挺，Thor慷慨的让出Loki的前穴，转而刺入后方，Fandral对霜巨人的身体充满着好奇，应该说，他对Loki身为霜巨人的身体满是好奇，他伸出手指去抚摸Loki的小穴，那里被Thor操得有些红肿，周围都是Loki的体液，正如Fandral所想，那里和女性的器官一样，但是似乎更加窄小，Fandral看着Loki含情的双眼，看着Thor在Loki身后进出，随着一声低吼，Fandral整根进入了Loki。  
前后两根粗大的阴茎撑得Loki有些难受，他只好抓住Fandral的手臂大口呼吸。两个人不一样的频率让Loki无法休息，Thor插入的同时Fandral正好退出去，而等到Thor退出时，Fandral又深深的插了进来。  
现在Loki的支撑点全部在这两个人的身上，Fandral甚至提起Loki的一条腿搭在肩上，这个姿势使得他和Thor每次都进入都挺到了最深，像是顶到了Loki的子宫，Fandral在想，或许真的如Thor所说，Loki可以为自己诞下一个孩子，一个属于他和Loki的血脉，如此，他也便心满意足了。

怀着这样的想法，Fandral加快了挺进的速度，Loki被两个人操得只能张着嘴，口水从中流出，Fandral亲吻着Loki，与他的舌头交缠，那是他尝过最为甘甜的美酒，醉人心神。  
Loki的阴茎在两个人的动作中一下一下的打在他和Fandral的下腹上，Fandral抓住Loki的阴茎上下套弄，想刚刚Loki对自己做的那样，如果说世上只有一个男人能让Fandral爱上他的阴茎的，那一定是Loki，正如他从前不知道Loki是霜巨人一样，他不会对Loki男性的身份感到厌恶。

Loki在三重刺激中射了出来，大部分沾在了Fandral的手上，Loki像是抱歉一样的将Fandral的手指含在嘴里，为他清理干净。  
Loki的举动无疑点燃了两个人的欲火，Thor和Fandral加快了速度，几乎是同时射在了Loki的两个洞里。  
高潮之后的Loki没了力气，靠在Thor身上，Thor便将Loki抱上了床。Thor躺在床上，让Loki背对着他再次吃下他的阴茎，Thor开始向上顶弄，Loki干脆躺在了Thor身上，双腿大开的姿势让Fandral很容易在Loki面前进入他。混合着自己的精液，Fandral在Loki的甬道里畅行，他时不时的提起Loki的腿亲吻，他愿意臣服在他的脚下，愿意做他的奴仆。

Loki再一次的射精是没有任何人触碰的情况下，这让他的精液溅到了自己和Fandral的身上甚至脸上，Fandral毫不介意的学着Loki的样子，用手指沾到脸上的精液送到嘴里，Fandral俯下身亲吻着Loki，Thor在Loki背后咬着他的耳朵，揉捏着他的乳头。  
这次Fandral最先射了出来，Loki的舌头实在太舒服了，搅得他加快速度交代在了Loki的身体里。  
之后Fandral将Loki抱起支起上身继续刚才的亲吻，Thor箍住Loki的细腰将他一下一下钉在自己的阴茎上，看着与Fandral亲吻的弟弟，各种复杂的情感在Thor心里化作欲望，全部射了出来。

今晚对三个人都是特别的，他们都知道只此一次，于是他们做了一夜又一夜，直到Loki昏了过去。  
Thor将Loki平放在中间，越过Loki，Thor对Fandral说，“或许他这次就会怀孕……我会让他生下来的……”  
Fandral盯着Loki的后背，默默地搂住印下了一个吻。  
或许吧……  
他不懂Thor的想法，看不懂雷神的心思，至少今晚，是他抛弃掉君臣之礼，朋友之义的一次放纵，至此之后，他还是阿斯加德的勇士，效忠于阿斯加德，和他的王与后。


End file.
